SwiftClan animaljam
http://swiftclananimaljamgroup.wikia.com/wiki/Swiftclan You enter the forest on a deathly silent night. This was a strange encounter to be in a dead forest, especially when you're supposed to hear the chatter of the birds and squirrels. You turn as you smell unfamiliar scents. You see a sleek shadowy figure rush by you. As you freeze in terror as you hear pawsteps coming towards you, the sound gets closer and you turn to see a giant figure lurking in the shadows. The shadow steps into the light, you notice a buff grey-blue tomcat with dark ashen specks. His eyes were a bright green, they were beautiful. The moonlight sparkled through the trees and gave you more light so you could see the cat better. "What are you doing in our territory?" The tomcat asked in a strong,smooth yet rough voice . "I'm sorry, I was just clearing my mind and lost my way..." You respond, cluelessly "You have crossed our borders, i will only say this once," he warned. " leave now or face my claws." You begin to turn and stop, turning to face him defiantly. You sit down and open your mouth to ask a question, he lunges forward and tackles you.In your defense you gave the cat a hard blow to the cat's stomach with your back feet. He turns away from you and sits cleaning his paws. You were worried about what comes next. You looked into his bright, fierce eyes. "You have a strong will to survive little cat. Are you willing to devote yourself to SwiftClan?" The Tomcat offered, waiting for your reply. You answered quickly, your heart beating fast, "What?" You were worried that he might Claw you, but you waited patiently. "You Fought well, do you wish to join SwiftClan?" he added. Wit out waiting for your reply she turned and walked into the darkness. You followed her. "My name is Rainstar,the leader of Rainclan" The giant tomcat said, welcomingly. "My name is_______" You said. Welcome to Swiftclan! Introduction You enter the forest and it was quiet. This was a strange encounter to be in a quiet forest, especially when you smell unfamiliar scents. You see a black sleek figure rush by you. As you freeze, the figure gets closer and you see its eyes. They were a beautiful navy blue. The moonlight sparkled and gave light so you could see the cat better. "What are you doing in our territory?" The cat asked. It was a she-cat, her voice was strong and had a brave sound to it. "I'm sorry, I lost my way to my shelter!" You respond, closing your eyes in fear, shivering. "You have crossed our borders," she warned. She unsheathes her claws and raked them down your side. In your defense you gave the cat a hard blow at the cat's muzzle. You were worried about what comes next. You looked into her eyes. "Do you want to join Fallingclan?" The she-cat offered, waiting for your reply. You were confused, she attacked you and now shes welcoming you? You answered quickly, your heart beating fast, "What?" You were worried that she might Claw you face, but you waited patiently. "You Fought well, want to join Fallingclan?" She added. With out waiting for your reply she turned and walked into the darkness. You followed her. "My name is Bluestar, and I am the leader of Fallingclan" She said more welcomingly. " My name is_______" You said. Welcome to Fallingclan! General Information Recent Events New Allies New Members Leaving Members Roleplay Events Tag Badges ex kit: kit Apprentice: Paw Warrior: Lighting Elite warrior: Lightning Co deputy: Wing deputy: Wing Medic cat: Leaf Elder: Clover Queen: Flower Leader: Star Rules and Regulations Double-Clanning Double-Clanning will not be tolerated in SwiftClan. If you join us, we expect your allegiance to lie with us until you join starclan or we disperse. If you are spotted double-grouping, you will have a trial, if found guilty; you will be exiled on the spot. Naming Rouge names are not permitted in SwiftClan, and aren't suggested. It's ideal to use warrior names, but use realistic names. (For example: warrior names cannot be something that cats realistically don't know about, like Bombpelt) Seriousness When roleplay sessions are active, please refrain from silliness. Do not disrupt those who are roleplaying, and follow the plotline accordingly. Respect your Superior Both your leader and deputy are to be treated with the utmost respect. Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will most likely event in punishment. Powerplaying Powerplaying is not permitted in SwiftClan. Be realistic with your roleplay; don't use unrealistic moves or 'powers'. Do not use 'NN', 'NM', or anything of that sort. Per Intruders If intruders are spotted in SwiftClan territory, speak before you attack. Question them on their purpose. Absolutely do not attack unless forced to. If they refuse to leave, look to your superior for further actions. ( superior as of Deputies/leader ) Seriousness When roleplay sessions are active, please refrain from silliness. Do not disrupt those who are roleplaying, and follow the plotline accordingly. Leaving the Clan Once you leave FallingClan, you may only return once more. If you caused issues in your time here, however, you will not be welcomed back. Remember FallingClan is not a hotel; do not join to leave in a day or two. Rules for Apprentices and Kits 1) Apprentices must have three training sessions completed and permission from their mentor before they can graduate. 2) Apprentices and kits cannot have mates. 3) Kits cannot leave camp until they are older than three moons. 4) Apprentices can only leave camp when accompanied by a superior. 5) Kits cannot leave camp until they are older than three moons. 6) Kits must reach six moons before they become apprentices. (Two weeks) 7) Apprentices and kits cannot have mates. Activities SwiftClan has many activities roleplay or not. Fridays are when most activities are held in honor of the gathering. Activities may have sparing, and can involve all members at times. Team Spar This is a game that involves spar. The leader ( Host ) Will Split you into teams. Apprentices and there mentor will be on a team. The leader will tell you what color to change your tag. That way other teams can tell you apart. you can pick a land and keep it safe as if it was your territory. When a team dies they go back to camp. This game is located in Fallingclan territory. The wounds do not count, Nor the victory. The leader will send you a jag about the teams that have fallen, what lands are safe, and anything requested you may need. kits may not join this game. This game is only hosted before the gathering. Good luck teams! Fox tag In this game; a cat is called "the fox" and kits and/or apprentices are called the hunters and they try to take down the fox! you can even practice battle moves and have fun! -Fox tag is a game for apprentices and kits only- rules- -Apprentices need to be soft when playing with the kits. -Do NOT use your claws -An apprentice will be a fox, as the kits try and defeat the fox. you can practice battle moves and have fun! Mouse tag Mouse tag is similar to Fox tag, But using your hunting skills. A kit or apprentice is picked for being a mouse, as the others hunt the mouse. The mouse flees, hides, or frozen in terror. Kits or apprentices looks around camp using there nose for the hidden mouse. (in the warrior version there would be two teams of warriors and apprentices, there will be one cat will be the mouse and go to the forest and hides, the others would then go try and find the hidden mouse. whomever's team reaches the "mouse" first they will get first pick of freshkill, while the others go hunting again.) Fox tag ( warriors and/or apprentices only) This game is kind of like fox tag, but in the forest. A deputy will divide the warriors and apprentices into two or three Hunting groups. Each group will pick a cat to be a fox. Each fox is given a head start into the forest. Then each Hunting group goes for their fox. The have to take it down skillfully with a plan on how to take the fox out. Rules: - Spar In spar, the wounds do NOT count. This is often used by mentors training apprentices. Sometimes in camp there will be a cage where you can spar, as others watch you either fail or victory. Lets hope you have your victory one day. Story time Elders, queens or warriors that are resting will tell kits stories about past clan cats and clan history. These story's are real things that has happen. Make them good! Moss ball Moss ball is a game played by kits, though apprentice join in for the fun. Kits role the ball of moss around camp. Doing cool tricks while passing the ball to the next player. ( Any games you have in mind talk on the leader's wall ) The Warrior Code * 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. * 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. * 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. * 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. * 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. * 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. * 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. * 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. * 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. * 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. * 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. * 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. * 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. * 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. * 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. (An apprentice MUST know the warrior code to become a warrior.) RainClan Allies Leaders x2 Name Username Gender Mate Apprentice Rank Medicine Cats x4 Name Username Gender Mate Apprentice Elite warriors x5 Name Username Gender Mate Apprentice Rank Kits x25 (accepting) Name Username Gender Mother Father M - Queens x10 Name Username Rank Mate Kits Leader t Elders x10 Name Username Gender Mate Past Rank Territory and Camp Territory:('''undetermined) '''Camp: chloer123's den Roleplay Hours We are an very active clan. We roleplay everyday. Weekdays:(Monday-Friday) Due to school, we have roleplays at 5:00 to 7:00 (central time ) Weekends:(Saturday-Sunday) 1:00-7:00 (central time) What if you can not roelplay? If you can not roleplay its best to let the leader know before then. Just simple post a comment on the page saying you cant come, you do not need to put why, but some people like to know why. This way the leader does not think you are Inactive. If are are Inactive for a week you are Exiled. Who leads the roleplay? The leader, normally. If the leader can not make it, The deputy will take charge. If the deputy can not make it, then the co deputy. If the co deputy can, the leader will normally ask a Elite warrior or an warrior. So always be ready to lead the roleplay. If you do lead, you are expected to write what happened on the leaders wall. You can not punish anyone, but you can give them work with the apprentices, or care for elders. How do I roleplay? Well, when roleplaying we want it to be serious, or you will be asked to leave. If you your talking out of roleplay just use the () Or you can use a capital I If you do not have free chat. When you are doing an action you need to mark it with some letter(s). Like these, IXX, Zzz, XX, VV,::, :, I, II, QQ,. Some of these will get blocked in chat. The most commonly used for not getting blocked is, : . When your Oc is talking you do not need to mark it. How do you know if someone is power playing? When someone is power playing they are not listening to your actions. They do things that cats cant actually do. If you find someone doing this just politely let them know they are power playing. If your mentoring an apprentice that is power playing, its fine. They are learning how to be more detailed. Five Clan system (Needs editing , colored charts) Affiliations Alliances Enemies Applications Joining Form Name''' -'' ''Username -'' ''Gender -'' ''Personality-'' ''Appearance (Pelt/Eye Color) -'' ''Breed -'' ''Timezone-'' '''''Theme song- ''Desired Rank -'' ''Fighting Example-'' ''Hunting example-'' ''Medic example (Only if Medic cat)-'' ''Why you want to join fallingclan-'' ''Loyalty Promise -'' Alliance Application Group Name - Leader(s) Name - Leader(s) Username - Orientation - Member Count - How You Will Benefit - How We Will Benefit - Territory- Page Editors Happy Hunting! Latest activity Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__